


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Три минуты закипает чайник, минуту золотятся тосты, сушеные листочки раскрываются и окрашивают горячую воду в оттенки коричнево-золотого за две. Дерек успевает поставить на стол тарелку с тостами, баночку с джемом и кружку с чаем. Ту самую, где они вдвоем в Центральном Парке в свой первый день в Нью-Йорке.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 3





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Manns – Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (feat. Jensen Ackles)

Дерек почти уверен, что новый нью-йоркский лофт будет украшен к Рождеству сегодня-завтра. За окном падает снег, оседая на прохожих, что кутаются в шарфы и тащат разноцветные свертки с подарками родным и друзьям. Для альфы сейчас такой человек всего лишь один. Когда-то он жаждал стаю, бет, власть, теперь — мягкую улыбку и искрящийся взгляд голубых глаз. Оставить Калифорнию вместе со всеми воспоминаниями оказалось правильным, позвать с собой своего первого волчонка — разумным, вновь полюбить праздники… — идеальным.  
Он оглядывает себя и усмехается. Домашний свитер с медвежатами. Когда Айзек вытряхнул его из упаковки, радужка альфы непроизвольно окрасилась в алый, но Дерек оборвал рвущийся из горла «я никогда это не надену» рык. Потому что теперь он рычит только ласково. И лишь иногда грозно, защищая своего бету от назойливых поклонников из художественной студии.

Три минуты закипает чайник, минуту золотятся тосты, сушеные листочки раскрываются и окрашивают горячую воду в оттенки коричнево-золотого за две. Дерек успевает поставить на стол тарелку с тостами, баночку с джемом и кружку с чаем. Ту самую, где они вдвоем в Центральном Парке в свой первый день в Нью-Йорке.

Айзек выходит из душа, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Растянутый пуловер пахнет Дереком. Лофт пахнет Дереком. Вся жизнь пахнет Дереком, а он лишь кутается в этот запах, оборачивая его вокруг себя виток за витком, чтобы быть в тепле и под защитой, в которой вроде бы он и не нуждается, но так благодарно и радостно принимает.

Улыбка краткой вспышкой освещает его лицо, как и каждое утро. Завтрак. Раз за разом Дерек будто извиняется за каждую сломанную им кость, а Айзек все никак не может донести, что благодарен за такие уроки. Теперь он сильный молодой оборотень, который может выстоять в схватке. И пусть на Восточном Побережье они выпадают на долю их маленькой уютной стаи гораздо реже, стоять со своим альфой плечом к плечу гораздо приятнее, чем быть притащенным домой еле держащимся на ногах Дереком, которому самому нужна помощь гораздо чаще. Все хотят красные глаза. Все, кроме Айзека.

Он смотрит на него, устроившегося на диване за книгой возле окна. Брови как обычно нахмурены, взгляд сосредоточенно пробегает строчки. Задумавшись над тем, какую антиутопию Дерек еще не прочел, чтобы ее как раз и оставить под елкой, Айзек чуть не проливает на себя весь чай и тихо выругивается.

Дерек поднимает взгляд.

— А где же твой свитер с медвежатами? Я свой надел, — подтрунивает он.

— Хочу пахнуть тобой, — Айзек делает честные глаза, но как обычно красноречивого взгляда альфы хватает, чтобы его смело с дивана в спальню и вернуло обратно уже в свитере и с растрепанными волосами.

Дерек опускает голову, пряча улыбку. Его волчонок растет, раздается в плечах, но почему-то все время про это забывает, и пресловутые мишки выглядят скорее размытыми пятнами.

— Бери в следующий раз одинаковые размеры, модник, — бросает Дерек и возвращается к книге.

Айзек убирает со стола посуду в мойку, варит какао и, разлив его по кружкам, бросает туда маленькие зефирки. Добавляет пару коричных пряников на блюдце и идет к Дереку, стараясь не залить его и его кашемировый плед.

— Бу! — опускается в ногах и ставит кружки на журнальный столик.

— Напугал! — Дерек, закатив глаза, откладывает книгу.

— Я очень старался, — волчонок широко улыбается, укладывается сверху на мужчину, мягко целуя в губы, лишь немного проникая языком в его рот.

Дерек укрывает их пледом и, подождав пока Айзек устроится на его груди, целует в кудрявую макушку.

За окном продолжает идти снег, украшая мегаполис к праздникам. Айзек тихо сопит, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Какао медленно остывает. Альфа прикрывает потяжелевшие веки, решая, что ночью им все-таки нужно спать на пару часов больше, но на внутреннем экране мелькает шальная улыбка волчонка, и Дерек понимает, что до конца университетских каникул, спать они будут днем на диване. А кровать в спальне… Она для другого.


End file.
